deutschescreepypasta_classicsfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Normal Porn For Normal People
Disclaimer: Alle in der Pasta vorkommende Tiergewalt ist rein fiktiv. Es wurden keine echten Affen verletzt. Die real existierende Seite NPFNP ist nach dem Vorbild dieser Pasta erstellt worden, es handelt sich um ein künstlerisches Fan-Projekt. Aufgrund der Richtlinien von FANDOM wurden alle expliziten Passagen gegen rein erwähnende Sätze ausgetauscht, bzw. alle anstößigen Details entfernt! Jedem sollte bewusst sein, dass man, wenn man lange genug im Internet surft – früher oder später, ob ungewollt oder gewollt – auf ziemlich kranke Scheiße treffen wird. Ganz besonders trifft dies zu, wenn man sich auf den „Schattenseiten“ des Netz' aufhält. Ich sah schon so Einiges diesbezüglich, das aber nicht der Rede wert ist, doch eine Seite werde ich nie vergessen: „normalpornfornormalpeople.com“ (normalepornosfürnormaleleute). Das erste Merkwürdige an der Seite war, dass ich sie nicht durch suchen fand, sondern von einer unbekannten Person per E-Mail darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Das ist die E-Mail: „Hallo, ich finde diese Seite sehr schön und dachte, sie könnte auch dir gefallen: normalpornfornormalpeople.com L''eite die Seite zum Wohle der Menschheit weiter.“'' Sah aus wie ein stinknormaler Kettenbrief, doch die URL und die letzte Zeile der Mail weckten meine Neugier. Es war ein sehr langweiliger Tag für mich, also checkte ich mein Anti-Virus-Programm und klickte den Link an. Die Seite sah sehr schlicht und einfach aus. Sie machte den Eindruck, dass der Ersteller einen Scheiß darauf gab, sie professionell aussehen zu lassen. Der Autor schien sehr schwache Englischkenntnisse zu haben, und auf der Startseite war ein langes, langweiliges und zusammenhangloses Geschimpfe, an welches ich mich nicht mehr genau erinnern kann und das ich auch nicht gespeichert habe. Die Website hatte einen äußerst merkwürdigen Slogan (die Bedeutung wurde bis heute nicht herausgefunden), welcher wie folgt lautete: „Normal Porn for normal People, eine Website zur Beseitigung abartiger sexueller Neigungen“ http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Npfnp-site.png Nachdem ich diesen Slogan las, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich hier Pornos schauen kann oder auf eine Art Eugenik-Programm gestolpert bin. Aber nun war ich einmal hier und ich war extrem gespannt, zu sehen, wozu sich „Normale Menschen“ … öhm, nun ja, ... einen runterholen. Also scrollte ich auf der Seite nach unten, durch die schlecht geschriebene Hasstirade und.... Nichts! Die Seite schien nirgendwo hin zu verlinken, und ich wollte sie schon schließen, als ich merkte, dass jedes Wort der Tirade ein eigenständiger Hyperlink war. Also klickte ich einen davon an und wurde auf eine weiße Seite mit einer langen Liste an Links in Form von „normalpornfornormalpeople.com/ (diverse Buchstaben & Ziffern)" geleitet. Ich stoppte kurz und fragte mich selbst, ob ich wirklich Gott-weiß-wieviel-Zeit damit verbringen will, irgendwelche Links anzuklicken, durch welche sich mein Computer möglicherweise noch einen Virus einfängt. Ich dachte mir, ich würde es vielleicht für 5 Minuten probieren, nur um zu sehen, ob ich etwas finden würde. Ich klickte einen der Links an und wurde auf eine andere Seite geleitet. Diese Seite hatte eine andere URL als die Letzte. Ich war gerade dabei aufzuhören, als ich auf den dritten Link klickte und ein Video-Download erschien. Es hieß „Peanut.avi“ (Erdnuss.avi). Es war ein 30 Minuten-langes Video, dass einen Mann, eine Frau und einen Hund in einer Küche zeigte. Die Frau bereitete ein Erdnussbutter-Sandwich zu, und der Mann setzte es dem Hund zum Fraß vor. Das war auch schon alles, was in dem Video passierte... für 30 Minuten. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Kameramann die Dreharbeiten pausieren und warten musste, bis der Hund wieder essen konnte. Am Ende des Videos schien dem Hund ziemlich schlecht zu sein. Ich weiß, was du dich gerade fragst: „Was zur Hölle hat das mit Pornos zu tun?“ Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Ich habe mir etwas mehr als zwei dutzend Videos von dieser Seite angeschaut, und die Mehrheit hatte keine sexuellen Inhalte. Nachdem ich „Peanut.avi“ gesehen hatte, besuchte ich ein bestimmtes Forum, um von meinem Fund zu berichten, so wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich derartige kranke Scheiße gefunden habe. Allerdings hatte bereits jemand ein Thema über diese Seite eröffnet, jemand, der die selbe Kettenmail wie ich erhalten hat. Viele Leute, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als sich durch die Seite zu graben, tummelten sich in diesem Thema und so kam es dazu, dass ich weitere Videos sehen konnte. Die meisten der zwei dutzend Videos waren unauffällig und langweilig, und beinhalteten Gespräche zwischen verschiedenen Leuten und dem Kameramann in einem Raum, der lediglich mit einem Schreibtisch und ein paar wenigen Stühlen eingerichtet war. Ich meine ganz und gar nichts, weder an den Wänden, noch in Form von Möbeln. Das ganze Zimmer vermittelte eine sehr kalte und sterile Atmosphäre. Die Gespräche bestanden aus schlechten Scherzen über frühere Jobs oder peinlichen Kindheitserinnerungen. Ich erwartete irgendeine Art von Diskussion über das Gefilmte oder worum es auf der Seite ging, aber wie zu erwarten: Nichts! Wenn du diese Videos nicht in diesem Zusammenhang sehen würdest, würdest du niemals auf die Idee kommen, dass sie etwas mit Pornographie zu tun haben... Allerdings muss ich eine Sache anmerken: Die Leute, die in den Videos zu sehen waren, waren schon recht attraktiv. Wie auch immer, die anderen Videos, deren Inhalt man als „sexuell“ bezeichnen könnte, waren äußerst merkwürdig. Ich werde einige dieser komischen Videos kurz beschreiben. Wenn du richtig neugierig bist, kannst du versuchen, die Videos auf Torrent-Seiten zu finden. lickedclean.avi ''(saubergeleckt.avi)'' Ein 10 Minuten-langes Video, welches von einer versteckten Kamera aufgenommen wurde. Zu sehen ist ein Handwerker, der etwa 2 Minuten lang an einer Waschmaschine herumwerkelt. Als sie repariert ist, spricht der Handwerker kurz mit dem Besitzer und geht dann. Der Besitzer schaut nach, dass der Monteur auch wirklich weg ist, und beginnt, die Oberseite der Waschmaschine abzulecken. Dies dauert etwa 7 Minuten an. jimbo.avi Ein 5 minütiges Video, dass einen übergewichtigen Pantomimen zeigt, der eine kleine Show vorführt. Eigentlich war es ziemlich witzig, besonders der Teil, wo er vorgibt, einen Stuhl an sich heranzuziehen und, dass dieser dann unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbricht. In den letzten 30 Sekunden tritt eine kurze Kamerastörung auf, dann sieht man wieder den Mann, welcher, während er noch immer das Pantomimen-Outfit und -Make-up trägt, leise schluchzt. Irgendein seltsamer Fetisch? dianna.avi Ein 4 minütiges Video, in dem der Kameramann mit einer Frau spricht, jedoch nicht in dem „Interview-Raum“, '''sondern in einem Zimmer, dass man in einem „normalen“ Haus vorfinden würde. Wo sie sind ist nicht angegeben. Dianna spricht in dem Video nur über das Spielen einer Violine, offensichtlich spielt sie selbst Violine. Aber sie wird immer wieder durch irgendetwas abgelenkt.' ''Ich habe dies nicht mitbekommen, bis mich jemand im Forum darauf hinwies. Im Spiegel, der im Hintergrund hängt, kann man einen dicken Mann mit Hühnermaske masturbieren sehen. jessica.avi Ein weiteres 4 minütiges „Kameramann-Video“. Dieses mal redet er außerhalb eines Hauses mit einer anderen jungen Frau, ihr Gesprächsthema sind Kanu-Fahrten. Gelegentlich zoomt die Kamera heraus, um die Straßen der Stadt, die hinter ihnen liegen, zu zeigen. Seltsamerweise konnte bisher niemand feststellen, wo die Straßen liegen. Vermutungen reichen von überall in Europa, über Australien, bis zu den Philippinen. Bisher gibt es jedoch keine Übereinstimmungen mit den, in dem Video gezeigten Straßen. tonguetied.avi ''(Zungengebunden.avi)'' Dieses Video dauert 10 Minuten. In den ersten 5 Minuten macht eine ältere Frau mit einer Schaufensterpuppe rum. Danach gibt es einen Schnitt wie in „jimbo.avi“. In der nächsten Szene sieht man nun eine ganze Gruppe von Schaufensterpuppen, die in einem Kreis um die Kamera zusammengedrängt wurden. Die Beleuchtung wurde gedimmt, und die alte Frau is nun nirgendwo mehr zu sehen. Von diesem Punkt an gibt es auch keinen Ton mehr. stumps.avi ''(Stummel.avi)'' In diesem 5 minütigen Video sieht man einen Mann ohne Beine, der versucht, auf einer DDR-Matte Breakdance zu tanzen. Scheinbar wurde das Video in der Küche aus „peanut.avi“ gedreht, allerdings scheint diese wesentlich dreckiger zu sein. Im Hintergrund läuft ein Radio, das Musik spielt. Nach 4 Minuten stoppt die Musik, als der Mann vor Erschöpfung zusammenbricht. Er atmet schwer und bittet jemand, der nicht zu sehen ist, ihn ruhen zu lassen. Darauf wird diese Person schrecklich wütend und brüllt ihn an, weiter zu tanzen, was er schließlich auch tut. Man hört den Mann außerhalb des Bildes schreien, als das Video plötzlich abrupt endet. '' '''privacy.avi ''(Privatsphäre.avi)' ''Die Frau aus „dianna.avi“ masturbiert auf einer Matratze in dem „Interview-Raum“ während der beinlose Mann aus „stumps.avi“ eine Goblinmaske tragend auf seinen Händen herumläuft. Die Tür in diesem Zimmer war in anderen Videos immer geschlossen, ist nun aber offen. In diesem Video ist das einzige Licht in dem Zimmer, während der Flur komplett dunkel ist. Gegen Ende des Videos kann man noch ein Tier durch den Flur rennen sehen. '' Und schließlich, das letzte Video, das wir gefunden haben: '''useless.avi ''(nutzlos.avi)' http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Schimpanse.jpg ''In diesem Video, das 18 Minuten lang ist, sieht man eine blonde Frau aus einem der vorherigen Interview-Videos auf einer Matratze gefesselt im Interview-Raum. Sie versucht zu schreien, aber ihr Mund ist zugeklebt. Nach 7 Minuten öffnet ein Mann im schwarzem Anzug und Maske die Tür, betritt den Raum allerdings nicht. Er hält die Tür für das Tier, das im vorherigen Video durch den Gang lief, auf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Tier ein ausgewachsener Schimpanse, der komplett rasiert und rot bemalt wurde, ist. Der Affe scheint abgehungert und misshandelt worden zu sein. Einige Wunden zieren seinen Rücken und seine Schultern. '' ''Nachdem der Schimpanse den Raum betreten hat, schließt der Mann wieder die Tür. Das Tier schnüffelt kurz die Luft, da es vermutlich blind ist, und bemerkt so die gefesselte Frau auf der Matratze. Er verfällt in Raserei und beginnt sie zu zerfleischen. Sieben'' grausame Minuten dauert es, bis die Frau stirbt. Nach ihrem Tod frisst der Affe weiter Fleisch von ihrer Leiche, für vier Minuten, bis das Video endet.'' Das Thema im Forum explodierte förmlich vor Aktivität, nach dem Fund dieses Videos, und die Leute diskutierten darüber bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Als ich am nächsten Tag wieder das Forum besuchte, war das Thema bereits gelöscht. Ich eröffnete ein neues Thema zu dem Video, wurde dafür jedoch im Forum gebannt. Ich versuchte per E-Mail Kontakt zu dem Typen aufzunehmen, der mir diesen Kettenbrief geschickt hat; ich schickte ihm 5 Nachrichten und erhielt niemals eine Antwort darauf. Ich versuchte in anderen Foren über diese Website zu diskutieren und wurde immer sofort gebannt. normalpornfornormalpeople.com selbst wurde 3 Tage nach der Entdeckung von „useless.avi“ gelöscht. Vermutlich, weil jemand die Behörden verständigte. Der einzige Beweis, dass diese Seite überhaupt jemals existierte, waren ein paar Screenshots, die Leute aufnahmen, sowie die Videos von der Seite, die einige Leute auf ihrem Rechner speicherten und auf Torrent-Seiten hochluden. Das berühmteste dieser, „useless.avi“, fand seinen Weg auf ein paar Gore-Seiten. Wo auch immer du sie hochlädst, alle Videos von normalpornfornormalpeople.com werden früher oder später wieder gelöscht.